The Legend of Zelda: Real Stories
by The Black Smasher
Summary: Hugo compra el nuevo The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, y juega, metiéndose cada vez más en el juego, literalmente. Nuestros protas vivirán todas las aventuras de este fic, ¡y tú las descubrirás si lo lees!


**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este nuevo Fic, que aún me hace gracia que se me ocurrió la idea en el colegio (cosa del aburrimiento XD).**

 **Aprovecho para decir que como mínimo intentaré traer un capítulo por semana.**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO.**

 **Vale, una última cosa. Este Fic va a ser algo diferente, y tengo que dejar claras algunas cosas:**

 **-Los pensamientos estarán en cursiva (** ** _como esto XD)_**

- **Los mensajes escritos tendrán el nombre de quien habla/escribe. Ejemplo:** Mamá: Vuelve pronto!

- **El paso del tiempo irá marcada por una línea como esta:**

* * *

 **Mis anotaciones irán entre paréntesis y en negrita (como esto).**

 **¡Nada más! ¡A leer!**

* * *

Lo veo. Allí a lo lejos, en la estantería de Wii U de Game **(Tienda española de vídeojuegos)** , veo el Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Aún no entramos en la tienda, pero estamos a dos pasos, esperando a que nuestro padre acabe una llamada muy importante según él.

-Javi, ¿lo ves?-Digo, emocionadísimo. Lo estoy viendo, me va a estallar el corazón de un momento a otro.

-¿Ver el que, Hugo?

-¡El Breath of the Wild! ¿No lo ves, en la estantería de Wii U?

-¡Ah, si! ¡Allí esta!

-Tío, me va a estallar el corazón de tanto hype.-Digo. ¡Y aún tenemos que volver a casa!

Miro para papá, y veo que cuelga el teléfono. Ha acabado, por fin.

-¡Vamos, papá! ¡Rápido!-Dice Javi.-¡Es la última edición especial que queda!

-Bueno, vale, vamos.-Dice, mientras entramos en la tienda. Me apresuro a coger el juego.-¿Es ese?

-Si, es este.

Pagamos el juego y volvemos al coche. Ahora, u hora en coche. Menos mal que los dos tenemos la 3DS y el Super Smash Bros. For 3DS. Jugamos unas partidas, en las que yo, como suelo hacer, escojo a Yoshi, Greninja y Zelda para los combates serios. Después, activamos los objetos y elegimos personajes al azar hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

¡Id apagando, estamos llegando! **(Y sin haberlo planeado me ha salido un pareado** **XD)** -Dice papá.

-¡Por fin!-Digo, alargando la "I" de "fin" como diciendo: hemos llegado de una maldita vez, por fin...

Subimos por el ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Voy abriendo la caja de la edición especial, que trae las tres Amiibo nuevas, y también el juego. Suena el timbre del ascensor y se abre la puerta. Estoy temblando de emoción, y Javi lo debe de notar.

-Puedes jugar tú.-Dice mientras entramos en casa, y me apresuro a ir al salón para jugar. -Yo mientras miraré, a la vez que crío en el Rubí Omega **(Juego de Pokémon)** a un Cradily competitivo para reventarte usándolo solo a el.

-Me río.-¡Gracias!-Mis nervios se tranquilizan por dos cosas:

Porque puedo jugar yo.

Porque ya inicio el Breath of the Wild en nuestra Wii U.

-Deja la intro.-Dice Javi mientras enciende la 3DS y le quita todo el volumen.

Suena una épica melodia que no reconozco. Es nueva. Dejo que avance la canción, apareciendo al final el título:

The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.

La pantalla se pone en negro y comienza una cinemática: El tráiler que nos mostraron en el E3. Se me ponen los pelos de punta.

Acaba esta y vuelve a empezar la primera, así que pulso "A" para avanzar. Aparece el menú de elegir partida con el tema de la Gran Hada adaptada al estilo de este, o sea, con un piano y una arpa sonando de forma sincronizada y armoniosa. Elijo la primera partida y le pongo de nombre Link, como suelo hacer. Veo que aparecen cuatro modos:

Historia, online, melodías y configuración.

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

-¡Tiene online!-Grito emocionado. Miro para Javi, quién se queda igual de asombrado que yo. Era algo que esperábamos.

-¡Que bien! Pero yo creo que primero debes de pasarte la historia.

Asiento. Vuelvo a centrarme en la Wii U.

Elijo el modo historia, y la pantalla se pone en negro. se oye una voz femenina decir:

-Abre los ojos...

La pantalla se vuelve blanca, con una imagen muy difuminada.

-Abre los ojos...

La imagen se vuelve nítida y se ve una luz azul.

-Abre los ojos...

-La imagen es totalmente nítida ahora. Veo una especie de aparato con una extraña luz azul. La cámara cambia y se ve a link medio dormido en una "bañera" llena de "agua". Por cierto, no tiene ropa. o por lo menos camiseta.

-Despierta, Link...-Dice la voz.

Link abre los ojos, y el "agua" desaparece. Link se incorpora y mira hacia los lados, confundido. Sale de la bañera y se pone de pie. Empieza a caminar. Se ve una imagen de toda la sala, con misteriosas luces de color azul y naranja. La cámara enfoca un pilar con más luces extrañas. Ahora la cámara retrocede hasta Link, y empiezo a controlarlo. Un mensaje en la esquina inferior izquierda dice:

Santuario de resurrección.

de repente, una extraña sensación me invade. Siento como si yo fuera Link. Esta extraña sensación desaparece. Doy una vuelta alrededor de la "bañera", investigando. Después voy hacia el pilar, donde al acercarme pone:

A: Examinar.

Pulso A y la camara enfoca al pilar. Las luces azules brillan y un extraño objeto sale del pedestal. La voz dice:

-Esa es la Pizarra Sheikah. Tómala. Te servirá de guía después de tu largo letargo.

Link coge la Pizarra Sheikah con cuidado. La sujeta con las dos manos y una pantalla se enciende. Un mensaje dice:

* * *

Pizarra Sheikah

Una misteriosa tableta con un centro brillante.

Nunca antes habías visto este dispositivo antes,

sin embargo... hay algo familiar en ella.

* * *

Pues claro, me recuerda al Gamepad de la Wii U.

Una puerta se abre. Voy hacia ella y veo un pasillo con dos cofres en el medio. Los abro y me dan una camiseta vieja y un pantalón igual. Voy al inventario y me equipo ambos. Me fijo en que la esquina inferior derecha tiene un medidor de ruido, otro de temperatura y un minimapa. Avanzo y veo otro pedestal. Pulso A y la voz dice:

-Pon la Pizarra Sheikah sobre el pedestal. Eso te mostrará el camino.

Link hace caso y pone la pizarra sobre el pedestal. La luz naranja de este se pone azul.

Pedestal: Autentificando...

Pizarra Sheikah confirmada. Una gran puerta con el símbolo Sheikah se ilumina de azul y la puerta se abre. Eso hace que entre la luz en el Santuario. Link se acerca a esa salida, con la mano en la cara para protegerse de la claridad. La camara gira y de esa salida sale un haz de luz. la voz misteriosa dice:

-Link... Tú eres la luz. Nuestra luz. La luz que debe brillar sobre Hyrule una vez más. Ahora, ve...

La luz se desvanece.

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí este impresionante primer episodio! En parte ha sido fácil, porque solo he tenido que expresar lo que sale en el primer gameplay (que podéis ver perfectamente en Youtube, en el canal de Nintendo, por si no lo habéis visto), pero también ha sido complicadillo porque he tenido que traducir todo. Ah, por cierto. Hay cierto punto en el que la historia sigue y no se sabe cómo. No sé si será eso dentro de dos o tres capítulos, pero avisaré cuando llegue el momento. Y sí, Hugo es mi nombre. Y si investigáis en mi perfil sabréis que Javier es un amigo que tambien tiene cuenta en Fanfiction. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si? ¡Pues seguidme para no perderos el siguiente capítulo! ¡Haaaaasta otra! :3**


End file.
